I May Be A Murderer
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Guy faces Karel again years after the fight with Nergal. Who will emerge victorious? ONESHOT


NOTES:

1. I was inspired to write this fic after listening to "It's Not A Fashion Statement, It'sA Deathwish" by My Chemical Romance. It was originally a songfic, but the lyrics have been removed.

2. Beware, implied GuyxPriscilla.

3. The point of view switches between Karel and Guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters.

_**I May Be A Murderer**_

Guy nervously paced the ground, glancing around every now and then for the person he was supposed to meet. The wind picked up slightly, stirring the grass beneath his feet. He stopped for a moment, looking around for the man he was supposed to meet, and saw the smooth outline of his partner walking--no, sauntering towards him. As he drew closer, Guy could tell he was completely relaxed, and was even whistling an evil-sounding tune. Then again, everything about Karel seemed evil.

_Still as confident as ever, aren't we, master?_ Guy thought, his lip curling into a grim smile. "You're late!" He called out to the swordmaster.

_**----**_

****

"You're late!" Guy yelled. Karel ignored the young man's impatience and continued his leisurely pace. He wanted to see how much Guy had changed in the past few years, to see whether or not he was still the same naïve little boy that he had taught. Karel smiled as the young swordmaster's face came into view: The eager, almost puppy-like enthusiasm was still there in his face, though it had the maturity etched into it, along with the physical muscles he could see along his arms and legs, like a young wolf wanting to prove himself.

_So strong, yet still so weak. Are you really what I've been waiting for?_ Karel said to himself. To Guy, he said quietly, "I am never late. You were early." Guy's eyes narrowed, and Karel laughed. "No matter. Draw your blade, whelp."

_**----**_

Karel's laugh drained whatever confidence Guy had and left a chill in its place. That laugh wasn't from amusement: It was a cold, mocking, malevolent chuckle from someone who knows that they aren't going to lose. Guy had none of that cockiness in him; at least, not any more.

"You know I'm not going to lose to you, right?" He said with much more bravado than was in him, drawing his sword at the same time.

**_----_**

****

"Whatever, kid," Karel drew his red blade as well; the long, cold Wo Dao that has claimed many lives of many people much older and more skilled than Guy… and of those much younger than him as well. "Show me what you've become."

**_----_**

****

"A-alright," Guy stammered. "Shall we—" He was interrupted by Karel jumping into the air, his sword held high above his head. Guy ducked and rolled out of the way, then sprung to his feet and struck at Karel's exposed back, surprised at the speed which his combatant countered. Guy used the momentum of his attack to redirect his sword downwards, towards Karel's legs, but he was again met with a counter, Karel's foot following it. Guy was kicked in the stomach, flying backwards and sent sprawling in the grass, knocking the wind out of him. He heard Karel walking over to him as he struggled to regain oxygen, and heard the older swordmaster snort.

"Get up, whelp."

**_----_**

"You were right in saying you were no longer the person I had taught," Karel said quietly, sheathing his blade. "You are weaker than that person. My student at least knew a feint when he saw one. You are not even worth killing." He turned to walk away, counting down the seconds in his mind.

_**----**_

"What?" Guy's jaw hung open dumbly, his sword hanging loosely in his hand. "I have improved! I know I have! Karel—"

"Don't stain my name with your petty whining," Karel hissed, not even looking at Guy. "You're worthless. Your speed is good, but your skill still remains poor at best. Once you had my sword longing to rest in your heart, but now you only have its loathing. Never challenge me again, for you shall never be ready."

Guy's temper flared sharply as the older swordmaster started to walk away. Worthless? Never. He would prove to Karel that he was a true swordsman, one that was worthy of his recognition…even if he had to kill him to do it. A silent snarl fixed on his lips, Guy shot through the grass until he was within arm's reach of Karel, and swung at his neck…

Only to have the blow countered as ferociously as it was given. Karel's eyes met Guy's, and Guy could see the rabid, unfettered bloodlust that boiled in them, andthe cruel, feral smile that played on Karel's lips as he faced the younger fighter. He was little more than an animal.

**_----_**

"I knew I had to make you angry before I could get you to show some spunk," Karel said quietly, the same terrible smile on his lips. "And I succeeded. Will you fight like a man now, or shall I goad you some more?" He licked his lips hungrily, almost tasting the young man's fear on the air.

"Come on, Guy," He said, seeing the other swordmaster eying him warily. "You know you want to do it…lose yourself inside the lyrical dance for your life, shortly before you claim mine. Become lost in the smell of my blood as it pours from the edge from your sword. You can do it, Guy. Go for it, whelp…"

_**----**_

****

Guy tried to ignore Karel's taunts, telling himself that if he tried to take on the swordmaster while he was this fevered, he would never see tomorrow's sunrise. But Karel knew all of his buttons, and how to push them just right so he would it. He closed his eyes, his heart pounding dully in ears, and took a couple of steps back. _Don't give in,_ He thought. _He wants you to lose control. Don't give—_

"Seen your little red-haired maiden lately?"

Guy opened his eyes, his snarl returning to his face. "What about Priscilla?" He said bitterly. He had not seen her ever since they had defeated Nergal on the Dread Isle, but he still had feelings for her.

"Did you know her hair is the exact same color of her blood?" Karel smirked. "I—"

Karel didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He had just pressed Guy's tenth button, the one that should never be pressed, or suffer his wrath, and the young swordmaster lost all self-control that he had been trying to retain.

_**----**_

_Let the games begin. _Karel parried the slash that Guy had aimed at his neck, and correctly predicted the strike the other swordmaster tried to deliver to his ribs. Karel spun around quickly, slicing through the blue shirt on Guy's chest, only scratching the surface enough to draw blood; it was a precise cut that only a master could achieve. Pain flashed across Guy's face, quickly being replaced by intense fury, and he struck at Karel's ribs again. Karel countered, the force of the blow making his arm shake, but all he did was laugh.

"Anger," He said quietly. "I like that. It makes the kill all the more rewarding."

"Shut up already!" Guy yelled. His teeth were bared in frustration and pain. Sweat was starting to mingle with the blood seeping out of his wound, carrying the smell on the wind. Karel inhaled deeply, savoring the intoxicating aroma, and struck again, this time at Guy's shoulder. Guy parried the strike with much more force than Karel anticipated, making him spin around.

_Take it, whelp._ He thought as his back turned involuntarily to face Guy. _Prove who you are by killing me._

_**----**_

****

The few seconds between parrying Karel and watching him revolve in front of him seemed to slow down for Guy, and he found himself grappling with the thought of killing the man before him. Could he do it? Could he spill his master's blood on the ground, and watch him slowly release his hold on life? Could he live with that forever on his conscience?

He had no time to decide; Karel was turning around to kill him. Guy gripped his sword in his hands, and, with a speed faster than he ever thought he could achieve, slashed across Karel's back repeatedly. Seven long, deep gashes stretched across his master's back, giving him the appearance of having been whipped. As Karel turned around, Guy stabbed him in the shoulder, almost enjoying the sickening squishyfeeling of his sword cutting through the soft flesh of his master. As he removed the sword, Karel fell to the ground, still clutching his Wo Dao in his hand.

"Now will you recognize me?" Guy asked loudly, his sword resting on Karel's collarbone. He saw the debate taking place behind his master's eyes, and Guy returned his glassy stare with a look of defiance, daring him to do otherwise. At last, Karel said, in his same deadly-quiet tone, "Only if you kill me."

Guy stared at Karel for a moment, almost not believing what he had heard. He knew if their situations were reversed, Karel wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But as Guy looked into Karel eyes, the ones that had been delirious with the thought of cutting him down, he couldn't bring himself to snuff the fire in them. He sighed and removed his sword from his master's neck.

"Then I shall never be as great as you," Guy said softly, wiping his sword clean on part of his tunic. "I cannot kill mindlessly while I still retain my feelings. I cannot turn off my heart, and right now, it tells me that if I kill my master, I will also be killing a friend…and I cannot kill my friend." He sheathed his sword and turned away. "Goodbye, Karel."

_**----**_

****

_WHAT?_ Karel's mind froze from shock, the impact of what Guy had said deadening all thought for a moment. _Is he being…merciful? Hah…never…you…fool…_Shaking from fury, Karel silently stood, ignoring the intense pain from his wounds, and grasped his sword in his hand.

"Y'know, Guy?" Karel said quietly, approaching the younger man silently. His sword shook in his hand.

_**----**_

****

Guy stopped, but didn't look over his shoulder. He couldn't stand the sight of Karel anymore. "Yes, Karel?"

_**----**_

****

"I believe there's a special place for swordmasters like you, who show their opponents undeserved kindness and mercy." Karel said.

_**----**_

****

"What would that be?" Guy asked, unaware that Karel was right behind him.

_**----**_

****

Karel smiled, and raised his sword. "It's called…"

Karel plunged his sword through Guy's back, and out his chest, driving the hilt up to the soft blue fabric of his tunic. He leaned over to the young man's ear and whispered, "It's called, 'Hell'." He stepped aside and removed the sword from Guy's back, and watched him fall to the ground.

_**----**_

****

"Why?" Guy croaked, coughing blood onto his shirt. He could barely see Karel through the dark clouds that had settled in his eyes, but what his could see was the manic glint in his master's eyes, and the same cold, mocking smile on his lips. He could barely feel Karel kneel beside him. "Because," Karel whispered in his ear. "You have learned too much of mercy while you have trained. Consider this our last lesson, whelp: There is no such thing as a merciful fighter."

The dark clouds gathered over Guy's eyes, obscuring all view of his former master, and with an effort, he said, "Yes…the…there is…but you…you're just a…a murderer…" Guy gasped, the darkness weighing on him, and he drifted out of thought and time.

**_----_**

****

Karel watched the light fade from Guy's eyes as he died, his last words still echoing in his ears. He contemplated them as he closed the young man's eyes, and as he cleaned his sword on Guy's tunic, leaving a last stain of blood upon it. He stood, gazing upon the broken figure of youth before him, sweeping his bloody hair out of his own eyes.

_Murderer…_

"Murderer…" Karel said aloud. "I may be a murderer, Guy, but I'm also not the one lying dead in the grass from…mercy." He spat the last word as if it was a curse, and sheathed his red Wo Dao. "Heh… goodbye, Guy."

fin

R and R, please!


End file.
